Rose's Garden
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: WARNING: SAD FIC!  Well I think it is . Amy finds a garden dedicated to Rose Tyler. But why is there a whole garden dedicated to her? Read to find out. Terrible summary I know, but please read anyway Story is much better that the summary also it 10 not 11


**A/N: Right first things first. This is a ****10**** and Amy fic, I repeat 10 and Amy. The reason being, I write 10 better than 11 and who doesn't like the idea of two Scots in the same story, (I know David Tennant doesn't use his real accent on Doctor who, but that's beside the point). Right hope that's cleared up.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this people Doctor who is not mine, but I wish it was. **

**WARNING: SAD FIC (Well I cried writing it so, I would think it's sad)**

* * *

><p><span>Rose's Garden<span>

Amy walked down the TARDIS corridor. She had decided to explore the TARDIS as there was nothing else to do; the Doctor was either 'fixing' the TARDIS or eating bananas. None of which appealed to Amy.

She continued to walk down the corridor, looking in rooms as she went. She managed to find the TV room, the second kitchen and the pool. As she continued to walk she came across numerous other empty rooms. Finally she reached the last door of the corridor. The door was different from the others. It had a pink tint to it and it had roses engraved on it, there was a plaque to. It read:

'_In loving memory of Rose Tyler._

_Loving friend, defender of the universe_

_Here she will forever rest in peace'_

Amy almost had tears in her eyes as she read the plaque. Who was Rose Tyler? And why was there a whole room dedicated to her? Amy decided to check it out. She opened the door and was blown away at the sight of the room. Well it wasn't exactly a room; it was a whole garden! And it was huge!

Amy stepped in and looked around, there were roses, trees and at one end of the garden there was a tree (bigger that the rest) with a swing on the branch. Next to it was another rose bed. Amy walked up to it. In the middle of the rose bed there was a grave stone. It was clean marble and was well kept; like everything else in the garden. It was engraved with some kind of weird writing and roses. Thankfully there was something written in English. It said:

'_Rose Marion Tyler_

_27__th__ April 1987 – 21__st__ June 2008_

_Just 21 years of age_

_A loving and caring daughter, friend and lover._

_For she is buried here in her favourite place._

_She will be forever loved and dearly missed._

_Rest in Peace'_

Amy choked back a tear that was one of the most touching grave stone messages that she had ever read. She noticed a photo at the bottom of the grave; she picked it up and looked at it. It was of the Doctor and a young blonde girl. Amy assumed the girl was Rose. They both looked so happy in each other's company. Amy had never seen the Doctor this happy before. She turned the photo over and on the back was the Doctor's handwriting.

_Barcelona= 14__th__ June 2008. One week before..._

_Rose and I's last adventure together._

_I love you Rose and I always will._

Amy noticed that there were tear stains on the paper. Whatever happened to Rose- other than she died- must have affected the Doctor badly. She put the photograph down and looked at the grave again.

"Amy?" She heard the Doctor call; she stayed quiet and continued to look at the grave.

"Amy, where are you?" the Doctor called again, this time Amy answered.

"In here Doctor." The Doctor walked into the garden an annoyed look on his face. He then walked up to Amy.

"What are you doing in here?" Amy looked at him; his eyes were cold and dark.

"Err."

"What gave you the right to come in here?" The Doctor asked, anger building in his voice.

"Sorry Doctor, I was exploring." Amy admitted.

"Just get out!" The Doctor told her.

"Doctor, who...?"

"GET OUT!" he thundered at her. Amy huffed and walked away.

"Fine, be like that then. I only want to help you, but you never let me!" Amy shouted back. She ran out of the garden leaving the Doctor on his own.

He knelt down by the grave and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Oh Rose, what do I do? If you were here right now you'd say the right thing. I miss you Rose, I miss you so much. I just want you here. What happened to you should never have happened. I'm so sorry I didn't save you in time. Oh Rose I miss you. God damn it I miss you. I love you so much and I always will." The Doctor said, he was crying now, but he didn't care. He then heard footsteps behind him. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and turned around to see Amy standing behind him.

"Amy, I told you to get out." He said his voice full of emotion.

"I know, but the TARDIS said that I should come back and see how you were." Amy knelt down beside him.

"Who was she?" She asked.

"My best friend and the woman I love." The Doctor told her, the emotion never leaving his voice.

"What happened?"

"She...she..." the Doctor began, but couldn't carry on as he began to cry. Amy brought him into a tight hug and tried to comfort him.

"Doctor, it's all right. You don't have to tell me if you feel you can't." Amy told him. The Doctor moved out of Amy's embrace and looked at her; his eyes were red and puffy and he looked terrible.

"No Amy I want to tell you." The Doctor said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"OK,"

"We were in the TARDIS and we had just got back from our latest adventure. It was late and Rose was feeling a bit tired; so I told her to go to bed and go to sleep. But as she walked away, she collapsed and her breathing became irregular. I don't know what had just happened, but I was very scared. I rushed her to the med bay and scanned her. She was still unconscious when the results came back, I took one look at them and I was terrified! They said that Rose had caught some sort of alien illness that the TARDIS didn't recognise and that she only had a maximum of two months left." The Doctor looked at Amy and then at Rose's grave.

"When she woke up I told her and she said: 'No matter what happens, I will die happy and I wouldn't have missed this for the world.' I was trying not to cry at this point, Rose was the same. She brought me into a hug and we cried together for what felt like forever. Two months later, Rose collapsed again and this time I knew there was nothing I could do for her. I had to sit back and watch her die. It was horrible! She was scared, but a lot calmer than I thought she was going to be. I was nowhere near as calm. I was absolutely terrified. We talked for a while and after an hour or so...Rose w...she...she was gone. Her last words were: 'I love you Doctor and as for the travelling, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.'" By the time the Doctor had finished he was crying again. Amy brought him into a hug and continued to hug him as he cried.

"It'll be OK Doctor, I promise. I'll be here for you." She told him.

"I hope so Amy, I miss her so much and every day I wake up and I have to remind myself that she's gone and that she's never coming back. The worst thing is- other than her dying- was that I never got to tell her I love her and I pray to God she knew, cos I do love her and I will never forget her." The Doctor said. Amy let go of him and stood up.

"I'll leave you alone to talk." Amy told him. The Doctor forced a smile at her before she turned to leave. Once she was gone he looked back at the grave.

"I meant everything I said Rose. I do love you and I always will. And I promise you my love, we shall be together again someday, just you wait." The Doctor stood up and walked away, but not before he whispered one last 'I love you' to the woman who had stolen his hearts.

For she may be gone, but she will live on in the memories of those who loved and cared for her.

Rose Marion Tyler will never be forgotten.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked that. I apologize if anyone is OOC, I've never written angst before and it wasn't half hard I'm telling ya. Anyway hoped you liked it, I had to get it up. Please be kind and leave a review. Thank you**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~, Steve =) and last but not least Bob :) xx**


End file.
